Darkness Uprising
by Galvatream
Summary: Something odd is going about the Archipelago. Seems a six billion year old war's about to continue on Earth. And well, no ones more then thrilled about it. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_This is Berk. The primary home of the dragon riders and. But who am I, I'm the son of Stoick the Vast, the former chief of Berk. I was known as the embarrassment of Berk till I shot down and trained the one dragon grown Vikings feared to go near. I trained a Night Fury. And together, we changed the future of Berk. I took on a new title, The Pride of Berk. I'm The Dragon Master, the husband to Astrid 'Fearless' Haddock and cousin to Snoutlout Jorgenson. My name is Hiccup, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third to be exact. And this, this is the tale of how a billion year old alien war came to our doorstep, how we fought and won the Seconded Great War for the Cybertronian race. This is how._

 **Hiccup Pov**  
It was a warm summers day on Dragon's Edge. The cool but warm breeze blew through my auburn brown hair. I was seated by my hut overlooking the Edge, my legs were hanging out over the edge, behind me, the door to my hut was open wide. The sun was getting lower with every second that passed by. Sitting alone offered me time to think, plan and reflect over the past.  
I soon found myself smiling as I felt something nudge me. Smiling I chuckled as a cheerful growl could be heard. "Hey bud." The Smooth black streamline build of Toothless. The one and only Unholy offspring of Lightening and Death alive, the last Night Fury, smiled as I rubbed his nose.  
He gave a small purr in showcasing his satisfied feeling glancing past me. A new voice soon spoke. It was female in origin and the way in which it sounded meant it could only belong to one person. The wonderfully deadly yet divinely beautiful Viking, Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson.  
"Hiccup, have you taken time to admire the sunset?" I allowed myself to glance up at her, a small smile forming on my face. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity as to where she was taking this. "No Astrid. I can't say I have, not for a long time." Astrid chuckled, I noticed Toothless had taken off somewhere, most likely to give us time alone.  
Astrid placed sat down next to me, her legs swinged over the edge like mine. Placing my right arm around her waist, she responded with a chuckle and placed her left arm around my shoulder and neck. Resting her head on my right shoulder, she sighed. "It's wonderful, the sun setting in for a nights sleep. Resting itself for the next day to give us warmth."  
"It is indeed wonderous Astrid. And it seems..." Astrid was quick to cover my mouth. Glancing over, I caught her smirk. "Don't say it Hiccup. You know what happens when you do say it." She slowly removed her hand before I glanced back at the sunset.  
"Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't say anything. The twins or Snoutlout come by and ruin it." She nodded in victory as we rested our bodies against each other. Watching the sun slowly set. Not long after we had settled down, an orange glint of rock or metal, I wasn't sure which, caught my eye.  
"Astrid, do you see that orange glint in the distance?" Astrid was quick look up. She searched over the distance before I slowly directed her head towards the orange glint. "Yeah, what do you think it is?" I, in truth, had no clue what it could be. "Why don't we find out?"  
Astrid was against the idea of investigating. I could tell by the way in which she held my body down, refusing to let me get up. As the orange glint continued to shine more after the sun had all but set for the night, did she sigh in defeat.  
"Fine, but we're going along." I smiled with a grin, it was rare for me to win a battle with her when it came to words. "I wouldn't have it any other way Astrid." Getting up, I began my search for Toothless.  
I eventually found Toothless playing with Stormfly. Astrid soon came to a stop by my side and muttered something under her breath. Stormfly was quick to walk to her side. "Hey bud, come here. We're going for a flight."  
Toothless bounded over before standing tall with puppy dog eyes. He always loved going for a fly. I chuckled before he bent down to allow me to harness up. "Ok, let's go Astrid" We took off into the dusk sky. Flying straight for the orange glint.  
As we slowly approached the orange object, we noticed that the colour belonged to a strange metal. It was like nothing I had ever seen. "Hey, Astrid, we could use Fishlegs right now." Astrid smirked, but I could tell that she wasn't happy about us heading back for the others. After a quick turn around, the rest of the gang were flying by our side. Snoutlout, he was once again attempting to flirt with Astrid.  
Our dragons landed with a thud. Fishlegs was quick to run over to the metal and flip open his book. He had made a recipe book of every metal made from a Gronckle.  
"I've never seen anything like Hiccup. It's not from any known Gronckle recipe. It seems almost...alien in nature." I walked up to the metal placed my right hand over it. It did feel cold, but it was smooth, like carved stone or wood. I couldn't help but agree with his statement.  
"I agree, it feels too smooth to be a natural element either. And judging by the way in which the mountain's rock layers have formed, it's been here a long time." This metal structure must've been stuck here for millions of years. I wasn't sure how to progress. But perhaps whatever was inside held the answer.  
"What do you say gang, should we see if this thing has more to it then meets the eye? If it hold's the answer we need within?" The gang was quick to nod. Walking with Astrid by my side, we eyed the metal structure. It seems to have been here for a long time, that was for sure. Vines had been growing over it and it appeared that a few dragons had nested here before but left after something happened. But there were also burn marks and dents, as well as holes. Either this thing has been in battle with dragons or a few dragons attempted to get in, or it is alien and whatever did this came from beyond our world, but this thing's seen action before.  
"Hey guys, I think I found a door." We all glanced at Tuffnut. He was smirking with a large prideful look. I sighed and shook my head as I made my way over to him. It did seem like a door. But it was unlike any door I had ever seen. He had no handle's, and appeared to have no holes in the sides, no hinges or anything. The thing was about as tall as a hut back on Berk, perhaps larger.  
"Well, let's get this open and see what's inside." I nod in agreement with Snoutlout. Standing back. I looked at Toothless. "Ok bud, give us a blast to open this door." Toothless obey with a quick plasma blast. We waited for the smoke to clear.  
Seeing the that the blast had indeed created an opening. We stepped inside and had a quick glance around. A few gasps of awe escaped our mouths as we ventured further inwards. After coming to an intersection, we stopped. "Ok gang, time to split up, Fishlegs, go with Ruff and find out what powered this ship. Tuff, you and Snoutlout, go and explore the outer hallways, perhaps you can find out what weapons they carry." I glanced at Astrid, she was giving me her 'you're serious look'. I sighed and continued. "Astrid, you and I are going to see who or what's in control of this ship. I presume it's a ship."  
Walking onwards, we couldn't help but be in awe at the size of this ship. Whatever it was, it must house some pretty large guys. Perhaps it was the gods who built this, a safe haven within the Archipelago when they're away from home visiting Earth. But what caught our eye the most were the giant metal Vikings lying about.  
They appeared to be dead, and must've been dead for a while. "Wow, these Vikings are huge. You think they serve the gods?" I shook my head in response to Astrid. "No, I don't they do Astrid, look at them, they're ancient. They must outdate gods in age. I've just got this feeling that these guys don't even belong to this world."  
As we moved further in. We started to approach one of them. He sat in a chair, so he held a high positioned, he must be their leader. His legs and helmet were this blue colour. Two pointed like towers came out from a small circle plate on each side of his head. He had a grey faceplate over his mouth. His arms appeared were a red colour, the same tone as the blue.  
His left side shoulder had an unknown face like crest. A tribal crest of sorts. On each shoulder were two grey pillars, they had holes in them, was this so he could breath? His hands were the same blue as his legs. His upper torso had the same tone of red as his arms and housed two black rectangles separated from each other. His waist was a grey with his crotch region being grey. Two bright yellow triangles sat above his upper thighs while two squares in the same yellow sat between them. He appeared to have an angled rectangle in the center of his waist. It had lines going horizontally across it and stopped above the crotch plate.  
Astrid looked up and spoke. "What do you think they are?" I shrugged my shoulders in response. "I don't know Astrid, but look at them. They all appear to have that same crest on their body somewhere. You think they belong to the same tribe or something close to that?" Astrid nodded while she stared at them. I was quick to place my hand on what I assumed was the their leader's leg.  
"It's smooth, like the metal of this very structure like ship. Whatever they are. I have a feeling they've been here far longer then we have. Perhaps even longer then Berk itself." Fishlegs was quick to walk over with the others. "Hiccup, these guys, they litter this ship. Who do you think they are?"  
I bit my lip as I glanced over towards Fishlegs. "I don't know Fishlegs. But I get the feeling that whatever happens next will change everything." Almost in an instant, as if the gods had heard me speak, a voice spoke out. The voice itself was male in origin. But what was odd, was that it didn't come from one of the guys, but rather the structure itself.  
"Teletran 1 activated. beginning to scan for emergency vehicle forms." I widen my eyes as fast as I glanced up. Vehicle forms? What the heck was a vehicle?  
"No emergency vehicle forms found. Activating emergency backup stores." The structure rocked as something activated, window like tiles were quick to activate and come to life. Then, in an instant, the guy before us opened his eyes. They were a bright blue and lit a small area around them. The same blue as Astrid's top right now.  
"Mighty Thor. It's alive!" Snoutlout screamed. He screamed so loud that we had to block our hears to ignore him. It seemed the guy didn't take it kindly either. "My audio receptors, quit that screaming."  
I was quick to looked over at Snoutlout before Astrid held her axe up. Snoutlout was fast to gulp and stepped back. He Motioned a zip over his mouth. Looking back. I sighed while looked up. The guy looked around.  
"The Ark? What happened? Autobots, report?" Another voice soon spoke. It was rough but seemed like he had been in combat, the way in which he spoke just gave this odd sense of age. He seemed to be coming into an old age, old age like Gothi. His body was red in colour, the same toned red as the guy before us. He had a black rectangle angled out from his chest. He had two black cube shoulders. His hands were black also. He had a light grey crotch and upper thighs. His face skin metal was also a light grey. His eyes were a bright pale blue. His waist was the same black as his shoulders and hands. He had two cylinders on each side facing out on his lower thighs.  
"I don't know Prime. Last thing I remembered was that we wer being bombarded by them Decepticreeps. After that, it's nothin. But bein in stasis lock for so long must've left an aching in my old joints. I gonna need to go an take a visit to Ratchet to get em loosened up." I looked up. Was he called Prime or was that just a nickname like bud or girl.  
"Ironhide, I need you to go and round up the others. I need to find out where we are and what world we've been stranded on." The red guy, now known as Ironhide nodded as he walked off. Looking up, I spoke. "Excuse me. But who are you?"  
Prime glanced down at us before he responded. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. And who might you be young one?" Young one. I'm 20 years old for Thor's sake, that's adulthood. "Young one, I'm an adult, I'm 20 years old. But my name, is Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."  
Prime, his full name now revealed as Optimus Prime. It appears that Prime was a short and quick name to call him by. He bent down before he responded. "Well Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. You are young by our standards. Yet I can not judge, I have not had much contact with your species before. Thus I do not how long your race can live for." I chuckled. This guy definitely wasn't from around here. "So, what brings you to the Earth, to the Archipelago, Optimus Prime?" Prime stood back up.  
"A unidentified amount of time ago, we were shot down over your world. Our foes, the Decepticon's followed us though space and caught us here. Low on fuel, we were forced into combat to defend ourselves. I do not know if Megatron managed to escape the gravitational pull of your world with such low Energon supplies powering his vessel."  
Megatron. What in Odin's beard was he talking about. "Um, can you please explain what you're going on about?"  
Prime looked down before he sighed. "Our race was once a single unified empire. We had colony worlds spread across the cosmos. Around several billion years ago. One who I came to know as my brother, in his rage at not being declared the next prime, shot and killed the senator of the city state we called Vos. He openly declared war shortly afterwards with the formation of his new army, the Decepticons. My mentor, Alpha Trion gave me a single mission, to find and retrieve the Matrix of Leadership from Cybertron's core. Soon, our war engulfed the entire world. No where was left untouched."  
I noticed Optimus pause before he sat down on his chair. "Many city-states were reduced to dust and rubble. Tarn, Vos, Helex, Tesarus, they were among the first five to suffer war and be completely destroyed. Crystal City, Polyhex, they were targeted for their massive scientific importance. Kalis, Nyon, Rodion, They too fell, poor city-states with little to nothing to offer either side but act as a battlefield, But so many more City-states were left in rubble. The few city-states that managed to last till the end of the war of Cybertron were the two capitals of each side, Kaon, the first to fall to Megatron, served as the Decepticon capital. While Iacon, it served as our capital and held a secret that all but two of us knew."  
Now those were serious, if a war could tear through many homes like that in a short amount of time, them this was huge. But Optimus wasn't done yet. "But as the war continued on, we began to discover that our world was dying. Our very core, had to shut down to heal. Those who stayed behind continued the war for Cybertron. But those who left, we went to find a new home. To find a new beginning. But Megatron wouldn't let us get away so easily. He pursued us across the cosmos. Coming across many of our long forgotten colony worlds along the way. Eventually, we ended up here. Were we were shot down and entered stasis lock for the next few years."  
That was something else. I had heard of loosing a home, loosing your tribe, a few homes of friends. But...But to loose your entire world, that...that was something on an entirely different level. I was now curious. Questions raged through my head. Questions I would get answers for another time.  
 **Astrid pov**  
They lost their home, their world to a war. A war that may now threaten our very home...and world. "So, if you're here. Would that mean our world is next in line for this grand war you speak off?" We waited for Optimus Prime to respond.  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. It is hard to tell. Megatron may see this world as a useless ball of dirt and water and leave, or he will see it as a world to build his empires capital upon. Whatever he does, I fear that he knows we're here. And I fear this world has a larger connection to Cybertron any other's." Our world has a connection to their world.  
What in Thor's name was going on. I was about to ask another question before a quiet yawn escaped my mouth. I thought it wouldn't be heard. But I was wrong. "Astrid, you seem tired?" I shook my quickly, desperately attempting to deny it.  
But Hiccup, he saw right through it like he does every time I attempt to deny something. "Come on gang, let's get back to the Edge, we can ask more about them on a later date." I sighed in defeat as I let him guide my tired body out.  
As we approached the door. I saw two Autobots working on the door. "No respect I tell you. Just blast open the door. Don't even attempt to ring the bell. I can't believe this world Grapple?" I looked over at the yellowish orange Autobot holding the door open. He had black around his crotch and down his upper thighs. His hands were black also. His face metal was a light grey along with several detailing around his waist. He had a dark grey rectangle on his torso and the same crest centred below it. His left hand was a cylinder like shape that grew narrow the further it went down. On his back was a large long rectangle like shape with a hook at the end. On either side of his lower legs, were two light grey cylinders. Below them, facing out from the body were two narrow cylinder black circles. They were located behind his toe.  
He must be the one called Grable. "Shush it Huffer. Here they come now." Opposite him was an aqua blue Autobot.. He had two light grey cylinders for his arms that narrowed of into a cone at the top. He had a large orange rectangle overhang behind his head. His lower legs were the same orange. His upper thighs and waist were a bright aqua blue while his torso and crotch were a dark aqua blue. His helmet was also a dark aqua blue. He had light aqua blue in a U shape on his chest with the Autobot crest located in the middle of the U. His face metal was a light grey, a brighter grey then that of his arms. His eyes were a darker blue.  
The two appeared to be the construction guys around here. Whoever they were, they really hated it when Toothless blew open the door.  
As we came outside. Stormfly squawked as she and the other dragons greeted us. "Hey girl, ready to go home and get some sleep?" She tilted and bent her head down to allow me on. Upon arriving back at the Edge. I gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to my hut.  
It was odd. Nothing ever seemed so unreal. But were the gods hiding things from us? Did Gothi know about this? Did anyone know about this? How long can they lived? How old are they? I had so many burning questions that need answers. Answers that I would get, one way or another. But like Hiccup said, we could ask them another time.

 **Autobots introduced**

 **-Optimus Prime-described**  
 **-Ironhide-Described**  
 **-Ratchet-Mentioned**  
 **-Huffer-Described**  
 **-Grapple-Described**

 **Notes**

 **-Cybertronian alloy is unable to resist certain heats. Older, more ancient Cybertronian alloy would most likely be able to resist the heat of a extremely hot star. It only makes sense so that the Cybertronian's are not** ** _INVINCIBLE!_** **.**

 **-The crest upon the Autobots is the Autobot insignia. I refer to it as a crest here as it is Hiccup who views it. Whenever a Viking character is in POV. I will use terms that they most likely had back then. So insignia was most likely not around back then. Also note that I refused to say glass, because I don't think there was glass back then.**

 **-In an act of Irony, Astrid is convinced by Hiccup, as in RTTE. Astrid seems to always win the talk things. Most Notably in Blindsided where they come together.**  
 **-Several of the mentioned City-States are from the IDW universe, notably Rodion. Of course, my Cybertronian cities are not a strong point of mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup Pov**

Like every morning. I had awoken to Toothless' saliva covering my face. He had a habit of licking me when he wanted to go for a fly. While it was generally annoying, I couldn't help but chuckle at his persistence. I slowly wiped my face with the blanket and swung my legs over the edge. Grabbing my metal foot, I attached it to stump of my left foot.  
I sighed heavily before glaring at Toothless. He knew full well what this glare meant. "You know that doesn't wash out bud." Toothless simply laughed and jumped down to the door. I already knew what he wanted. "You want to go for your morning flight bud." I laughed as Toothless jumped into the air with satisfaction.  
As we walked into the stables. I found the door wide open. It was odd, the door was never left wide open. Upon further investigation, we discovered Stormfly inside, saddled up. But Astrid was nowhere to be found.  
"Hey girl, where's Astrid?" Stormfly gave squawk in response as she nudging me towards the door. I was seriously confused, Toothless watched with interest as I was pushed out. I felt myself fall forward when i hit something. Toothless laughed and Stormfly joined in.  
I felt something...no, someone below me. I caught a thin strand of blonde hair before a voice spoke. "Hey Hiccup, mind getting off me." I glanced downwards to see Astrid below me.  
Getting up fast, I smiled while blushing lightly. I could tell that she was blushing slightly as well. We dusted ourselves off before I spoke. "You can thank Stormfly for that." Astrid gave a light chuckle as Stormfly walked over with Toothless not far behind.  
"So..." I began before walking over to Toothless. "you two going on your morning flight?" Astrid nodded in response. I took it as a good sign and asked another question. "Mind if we join you two?" Astrid walked over and placed her right hand upon my shoulder. With a gentle smile, she replied "Off course you can join us. Why would I ever say no?" I shrugged and hugged her. Mounting Toothless, I glance back to see Astrid ready. She nods and we take off..  
We were flying over Melody Island. The Island that Garth, Astrid's Deathsong lived on. I was quick to notice something different. Toothless wasn't being attracted to the song, infact, there was no song playing at all. "Hey Astrid."  
Astrid flew closer to us. "Yes Hiccup?" I glanced downwards and replied. "Why isn't Garth singing?" Astrid was quick to notice the lack of Deathsong song in the air. She shrugged her shoulders. "Let's find out why" I nodded and dived down after her.  
Toothless landed with a small thump shortly after Stormfly. I was quick to jump off and run over to Garth. The sight that greeted my eyes was not pleasant. Garth lay upon the ground, he was injured with scratches and burn marks but alive. I soon got over my initial shock and run to Astrid's side. "What happened to Garth?" Astrid shook her head, she had no idea what had happened. I placed a hand upon Garth's nose. I then heard Astrid speak. Anger was clear in her tone. "Whoever did it. They didn't do this on accident. They did it to draw us out, to draw me out!"  
Astrid glanced up at me for reassurance that Garth would live. I gave a nod before I quickly noticed the large burn mark in Garth's leg. Walking over, I bent down and widen my eyes before I gasped. Astrid was quick to realise that I had gasped. She was by my side in seconds. I soon found my voice. "Astrid... I don't Garth's going to make it."  
Astrid at the hole. The blood had stopped pouring out seconds ago. Large, it was large enough to have come form someone or something large. And there wasn't a dragon that I knew off that was capable of such damage to one's scales. Whatever did this, it wasn't a dragon, nor was it Viking. "Garth..." Astrid started but Garth interrupted her and made a small growl. He slowly closed his eyes. His last breath escaping his mouth as Astrid broke down. Tears falling down her cheeks as Garth lay upon the ground, unmoving.  
I quickly walked to her side and pulled her into a loving hug. "It's ok Astrid. Garth will always be with us." I paused and made Astrid face me. I then pointed towards her heart. "He'll be in here." And then I pointed to the sky. And up there in Valhalla. Watching over us like a star." Astrid took slow but deep breaths as calmed down. I wiped away a few of her tears. After a few minutes of silence, Astrid spoke "We need to find out who did this." I nodded in agreement, walking over to Toothless while Astrid headed to Stormfly.

 **Third person pov**

The figure walked slowly down the large purple hallway. In his right hand, he held a sample of the Deathsong's amber. His left hand, much like Gobber's. Was no longer there. Lost millions of years before hand. To replace it, he had constructed a new light purplish pink cannon. His head was shaped like a hexagon. The top and bottom were longer outwards horizontally. Each side had a short, light grey horn. The tip coming to a stop just shortly above his head.  
His chest was angled downwards to the left and right from above but angled up to the left and right from the bottom. Bending in. His waist, outer layers of his chest, his head, lower thighs and lower arms were a smooth deep purple. His right hand was a light purplish pink. From below his left lower arm was a tube like pipe. Bending back into his backpack. He had two curved knee pads. His toes were a light grey along with a small panel on the outer facing side of his lower thighs. He had a cyclops eye. The eye glowing a dull orange.  
He looked forward while he marched down the hall. The purple cyclops as he had come to be known by some his foes. came to a stop. Nearby, another figure stood. He leaned against the wall. His arms crossed as he watched the cyclops. His head was shaped odd. His helmet was black and had two vents on either side. His eyes glowed a bright red. His metal skin was a darker grey then the rest of his body.  
He had two air intakes on either side of his head. Placed just before the shoulders. Moving down from them, was a strip of red that came to a stop at his waist. Running down his torso and waist in the centre was a jet nose piece and cockpit. The windows were tinted orange. His crotch plate was the same red as his upper torso.  
His lower arms were a deep blue, his toes and central vents the front of his lower legs were the same deep blue. Facing outwards, he had two panels coloured in that same blue. From his shoulders were two long rifle like missiles. Behind his back were two wings. A single red and white strip cut through the wings. Bending close to the edge and moving up the tail fin like point past the initial wing height. He had two tail fins located next to his feet with a black thruster acting as a heel. The rest of his body was a shiny light grey.  
After sometime watching. He spoke in a squeaky and commanding voice. "Shockwave. Where have you been?" The cyclops, known as Shockwave took a few steps forward. His voice was just as commanding but much smoother then Starscream's. "Where I have been is none of your concern... Starscream." Starscream rolled his red optics before stepping forward. "And what is that piece of orange... Ore going to do to please Lord Megatron?"  
Shockwave walked without as much as a single word. He came to a stop by a large purple door and replied. "This world houses many raw resources. Many have never been seen before. Whatever these raw resources are. They could be used in a logical way to further Lord Megatron's plans."  
Starscream mocked Shockwave with his hands. Shockwave was quick to turn. His single eye piercing through Starscream's body armour and into his spark. "And mocking me will not do you any good Starscream. Perhaps you should do well to learn more about this world and what inhabits it."  
Shockwave entered his lab. His small talk with Starscream all but forgotten. He placed the Deathsong amber upon one of the may benches within the room. Pulling out an array of tools. Shockwave set them down on nearby bench. Grabbing one, Shockwave set about examining the amber.  
After a few hours of analyse. Someone entered. His body was lean and tall. He had two glowing red optics. His metal skin was a bright grey. His crotch plate was black along with his hands. On his right arm, facing outwards from the body, was a large black cannon. is helmet was bucket shaped. Behind the top right of his torso, was a small barrel of sorts. His waist had red facing out towards the arms while the joints between his upper arms and shoulders and lower arms was red.  
He had a small angled rectangle in the centre of his waist, it touched both the torso and crotch plate The crotch plate had two side skirts. Each small and were oddly shaped for a hexagon. His upper thighs was the same light grey as the rest of his body. His lower legs were a darker greyish brown while his toes were the same light grey as the rest.  
Once he had entered, he glanced around and soon spoke. His voice was commanding and rough. But the authority it held and the way in which he stood helped convey his position of power. "Shockwave. What project are you working on now?" Shockwave was quick to turn around and bow down..  
"Lord Megatron. I have simply been examining one of the local substances. An ore of sorts." Megatron walked to the bench and picked up a shard of the amber. He rolled it in two fingers on his right hand and spoke with curiosity. "Intriguing. What have you discovered about it?"  
Shockwave turned to the bench brought up a bright, transparent purple screen. Shockwave then pulled up a computer file. Images of the Deathsong and it's amber were present along with words in a hieroglyphic language. Among the images seen was the molecule structure, the atomic buildup, DNA, scales and a rough size chart.  
Shockwave was quick to bring up a file of notes. "I have discovered that this substance hardens upon contact. Becoming so strong, that brute force is rendered mute against it." Megatron was impressed as he placed a massive amount of force upon the single shard he held.  
"Impressive."  
Shockwave wasn't done yet. "That's not all my lord. I discovered that it will react to extreme temperature that causes it to crack down and break open like stone. It may be possible to weaponize this substance but in doing, we would require a relatively large amount of this substance."  
Megatron soon placed the shard back upon the bench and spoke. "Intriguing. A beast that could create such a weaponizable substance would serve the Decepticon cause well. Soundwave, deploy Laserbeak to scout out for anything else of potential interest."  
Soundwave entered the room. His head was similar to the Decepticon crest. He had a yellow visor and light grey faceplate. His chest had a large light blue tinted window. Inside, several rectangle objects were stored. Along the edge of the window, was a thin strip of yellow. His waist, starting a few meters from the gold strip, was light grey. His crotch had two light grey triangles on either side, with a long rectangles atop the centre and two smaller rectangles below it. Each coming in line with the two corners of a triangle. His shoulders, crotch, torso, top part of his head, hands and lower legs were a dark blue.  
To the right of his head, seated not far out, was a small cylinder shaped rocket launcher. A single red strip ran around the tip a few meters in. His lower arms were a light grey and had a red strip a few meters away from his hands. The side's of his lower arms facing outwards from the body extended up, forming side armour for the joint between his shoulder and lower arm. His lower legs had three yellow vents. His toes were a darker grey then the rest of his body. His upper thighs were coloured in a light grey. To the left of his head, was a small grey button.  
Soundwave soon spoke. His voice was monotone. He spoke with little emotion. "Laserbeak, eject. Operation, scout" A small, red, grey and black condor flew out from his chest window. The head, neck and lower legs were black. the beak was a darker blueish grey. On his wings, he had a Decepticon symbol breaking up a smaller red version of his wing. Upon his back were tail fins and a thruster pacl/ Vents lined the angled side of the thruster facing his head with two guns on either side of the thrusters. The thruster, guns, tail fin and wings were all a light grey. The rest of his body was a dark red. His eyes glowed a dull orange. With a single squawk, Laserbeak flew out a vent in the lab.

 **Astrid pov**

Flying back to the edge was difficult. Garth's death haunted me still. I knew it would stick around, Hiccup knew, it's why he was going to be there for me. Stormfly and I had bonded with Garth. That bond was gone, and it left a small hole that needed to be filled. I knew it was inevitable. He would've eventually died, by age, larger dragon or by Dragon Hunter. Nothing would be able to replace Garth.  
A fireball soon went flying past my face. Knocking me out of my thoughts. "Hiccup... We've got a problem" I nudged Stormfly towards. "Dragon flyers. We'll need to deal with the riders to free the dragons." I nodded, the dragons were being forced against their will to fight. And Hiccup, he found a way to fight back without haring the Singetail. And who he did it with was surprising. He did with Spitelout. Who surprisingly went along with the plan he created.  
Shaking my head, I glance over my shoulder. I counted around a dozen dragon flyers. Too many for two riders to handle. "Hiccup, there's to many for us to handle alone." Hiccup glanced back towards me and nodded.  
As we moved faster to avoid the dragon flyers. I spotted a dragon coming closer... No, not dragon, a flying object coming closer. It was then that I saw a purple jagged face upon it's... Wings? I then thought back to what Optimus Prime had said about their foes.  
Perhaps this was one of their foes. The flying object was a three sided pyramid. Two sides, atop what I guessed is the top curved inwards to the central point. It was black and purple in colour and had an orange set of panels at the front. I glanced over to Hiccup and spoke. "Hiccup, what is that up ahead?"  
Before he could respond. One of the dragon flyers hit the flying object and... It spoke. "Go out scouting he said, it'd give us a bit of peace and quiet from your pranks he said. Well Starscream, screw you and your cowardliness. I'll show you what a real seeker can do."  
Now that was not friendly in way, shape or form. I flew to the side as Stormfly was hit but a stray blast. I fell out of the saddle and started to fall. The ground was coming closer and closer. I close my eyes for my eventual end. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Hiccup seated before me, I was on Toothless. I wrapped my arms around Hiccup and leaned against him as he flew back up and fired upon the flying object.  
With a few of the shots managed to do some damage. It was barely enough. Hiccup soon patted Toothless' neck and spoke "Ok bud, give him a shot at full power. See how he likes plasma at it's best." Toothless had rarely ever used a full powered shot since the fight the Red Death.  
The sound of whirling was heard as Toothless moved fast. He fired, silence, and then, the object was flung from it's path. sparks flew off him before it shifted form into a figure.(Same as Starscream-Light grey is replaced by black. Red is replaced by a dark grey. Blue is replaced by purple.).  
He then spoke with an annoyed toned. He clearly wasn't happy. "What the... How can something from this backwater world do such damage to me?" He paused as he shifted forms once more and flew, the wind carried his latter words back to us. "I'm having 'words' with you about this Starscream." I chuckled at the thought of this guy going against his leader. Or well, what I assumed was his leader. As we began to fly back to the edge. I waved for Stormfly to follow behind us.  
Landing back at the edge. The gang walked out quickly to greet us. I ran over to Stormfly faster then I ever did before. I looked her in the eye and spoke. "You ok girl?" Stormfly squawked in response, indicating that she was, indeed ok. Which came as a relief to me.  
"You guys are rarely out for so long. What happened out there?" I glanced at Snoutlout, He had his arms crossed as Hookfang stood behind him on his legs. Attempting to do the same. "You guys might want to hear this. Because this is important. So, we were flying back from Melody island after bidding Garth farewell...for the last time."  
The gang knew what he meant when he said 'for the last time'. They all looked down with sadness in their eyes. "But while we were on our way back, we were ambushed by dragon flyers. There were about a dozen of them. We flew fast to outrun them. But they angered one Megatron's troops." Snoutlout was quick to interrupt. "What if it was one of Optimus Prime's men?"  
I quickly glanced over at Snoutlout, my stare told him all he needed to know. Hiccup then shook his head and continued. " Because Optimus Prime's forces all carry a red crest. This one carried a jiggered purple crest. Toothless fired a few shots before we attempted a full powered shot. Lucky for us, that shot was enough to damage him into retreat." I walked to Hiccup's side and then spoke. "But he didn't seem happy to be out there in the first place. And he was headed back to complain to his commanded leader. So they must follow a similar structure to us. We have Stoick, who's the chief, then we have this council who are all sub-leaders. So this Starscream that he spoke of is what I'm guess, a sub-leader."  
Everyone nodded. It did seem right, besides, what else would there be if it was wrong. A general of the Decepticon's. That would be bad.

 **Third person pov**

The black and purple figure marched straight into the command bridge of the Decepticon flagship. Megatron and Starscream, along with Shockwave and Soundwave watched him as he grumbled below his breath. Shockwave eying the damage done by Toothless with interest.  
He soon came to a stop and point at Starscream. "Starscream, I want to have a 'word' with you." Megatron glanced upon Starscream. "What is it Skywarp?"  
"You. YOU sent me out there saying that there was nothing... NOTHING! that could harm us. You LIED!" Megatron soon glanced upon Shockwave. Shockwave nodded and turned to face Skywarp. "Skywarp, if I may. Would you be able to project an image of what dealt this damage to you."  
Skywarp looked at Shockwave and nodded. He had no problems with him. The image of Toothless being ridden by Hiccup with Astrid sitting behind him was projected. Shockwave walked towards it and marvelled at the creature. Megatron soon spoke. "What is it Shockwave?"  
Shockwave looked upon the image closer and spoke. "A curiosity that I find most intriguing. That creature is similar to the one I faced earlier today. But what I find more intriguing about this is the fact that it's being ridden by a smaller organic creature."  
Starscream walked over to Shockwave and spoke. "So, who cares about this flying beast and it's petty rider. Conquest has no time for petty science projects when fighting requires all the focus." Shockwave turned around and faced Starscream. Stepping forward and lunging out a piece of sharpened Deathsong amber. Pointing it at his face, Shockwave spoke. "You may not find this world to be nothing more then a backwatered wasteland. But to others, it's a world full of learning. A chance to develop new weapons and study how this world lives. For what I've witness. This race is much like our own. And it would be logical to study how they interact with each other. And if you refuse to accept my point of view. I will be forced to make you share it."  
Starscream gulped before he replied. "I meant no harm. Honest. It was my doing that got us this dragon and it's rider into your interest. Was it not?" Shockwave released Starscream and placed the amber back where he had it. Megatron glanced at Shockwave, showing no care that he had just threatened his second in command. In fact, Megatron loved it when someone other then he threatened and gave Starscream a piece of their own mind.  
After a few minutes of silence and thinking, Megatron spoke. "And what is on your shopping list Shockwave?"  
"I will require a large amount of the amber. The location in which I ended the beasts life was full of it. I suggest sending Starscream with the other seekers to gather it up. I also require this particular beast and it's rider."  
Starscream eyed Shockwave. "And why can't I grab this duo?" Shockwave stepped forward and placed his gun firmly against Starscream's head. "Because Starscream, your lack of victories or success will not be tolerated. I have another solution to obtaining this duo. A brother of mine. One who owes me a few favours."  
Starscream gulped as he stood back. Shockwave lowered his cannon and stepped back. Everyone present knew who he was talking about. "Shockfire. That bounty hunter scum" Shockwave looked back at Starscream and replied. "Mercenary to be correct Starscream. He will succeed where you would fail"  
Starscream rolled his optics once more before Megatron spoke. "Well Starscream, gather the seekers and get to work. Or would you like to see what my fusion cannon can do to your face?" Starscream nodded in fear and left. Skywarp looked between the remaining three, Soundwave had remained silent the entire time.  
"Um, can I get some medical attention first? I don't feel like I'm at full strength." Megatron rolled his optics and spoke. "Find Knockout and get repaired. And keep an eye on Starscream. I have a feeling he will attempt something... Starscream like. If he does. You will bring him to me at once" Skywarp nodded and left. Megatron turned back to the image. Now projected by Soundwave. "This will prove to be useful. For no one can withstand us forever."

 **Decepticons Introduced**

 **-Megatron**

 **-Shockwave**

 **-Starscream**

 **-Skywarp**

 **-Soundwave**

 **-Shockfire-mentioned**

 **-Knockout-Mentioned**

 **Major deaths so far**

 **-Garth**

 **Notes**

 **-Shockwave travelling about exploring a new world isn't so uncommon for him at times.**

 **-The fact that only extreme heat could break through Deathsong amber is taken to account here where even a Cybertronian placing a full amount of force is unable to smash it.**

 **-large reference to Transformer Prime is made here between Shockwave and Starscream. Shockwave threatens Starscream with something sharp to force him to share his point of view.**

 **-A full powered blast from Toothless was enough to send Skywarp packing. This will be the basis for the Decepticons and their mission obtain allies later on.**

 **-I have many more chapters awaiting editing, I have a lot to do. So hopefully my brain survives long enough to get it all done.**

 **-Skywarp is my favourite seeker, hence why Megatron asked him to keep an eye out for Starscream. As unlike Starscream, Skywarp is loyal to Megatron.**


End file.
